


We'll Work Out the Kinks Later

by CapNBiku



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, reference to polymarous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony were sitting on the couch in one of the bigger living rooms in the Avengers tower, having one of their usual conversations about science.</p><p>Steve and Bucky came in together. They had just moved into the tower a month earlier</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Work Out the Kinks Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr a while ago. All thanks goes to [Whydouwantaname](http://whydouwantaname.tumblr.com/) for the prompt
> 
> There is a short Stucky (Steve/Bucky) moment in the beginning, as well as mentions of Tony/Pepper

Bruce and Tony were sitting on the couch in one of the bigger living rooms in the Avengers tower, having one of their usual conversations about science.

Steve and Bucky came in together. They had just moved into the tower a month earlier, and had their own floor with a couple of bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. But like everyone else would often hang out on one of the communal floors. They had both come out to the rest of the residents of the tower two weeks earlier, so it shouldn’t come as a shock to anyone when they gave eachother a few sweet kisses.

Even so, Bruce got noticably uncomfortable and started squirming in his seat. Tony looked at him with a serious look “You know, it’s pretty unprofessional for a doctor to be homophobic”

"I’m not- I-" Bruce started but his words seem to get caught in his throat.

Bruce got that look on his face, that look that meant there would be trouble, and changed into the other guy.

"Whoa there, buddy! Calm down, there’s no need for this" Tony pleaded as he slowly backed away.

The Hulk walked up to Tony and picked him up, holding him tight enough for him not to be able to squirm out of the grip but not tight enough to hurt him. By now Steve and Bucky had noticed the commotion from the other side of the room, where they had been seated since they came in, and where charging forward. Until Tony held up a hand as a signal for them to stop.

"Hulk love Tony!"

"I know, I love you too, buddy"

"No! Hulk  **love**  Tony!”

Tony looked at him in confusion as Bruce changed back. “I-” Bruce started, but instead of finishing, quickly walked away to go on a quest to replace the clothes that were torn during his transformation. The confusion on Tony’s face disappeared and he too walked away, but not to follow Bruce.

Bruce had hid himself away in his lab when Tony finally found him again. Bruce quickly looked up at Tony, who was standing in the door frame, and quickly looked down again. “Can you just not-“

"How would you feel about sharing me with Pepper?"

"I don’t think she would like that, Tony!"

"See, that’s where you’re wrong, she already said yes."

"How would that even work?"

"There are lots of ways that could work. You could have me every other day. Or you could both have me all the time. There’s plenty of me to go around."

A small smile could be seen on the corner of Bruce’s mouth.

"I take that as a yes." Tony said as he closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on Bruce’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more from me, you can find all my ficlets and the fics I haven't named yet on my [tumblr](http://tumblersleftboob.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
